M4 Sherman
|game = Call of Duty: United Offensive Call of Duty: Finest Hour Call of Duty 2 Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Call of Duty 3 Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Call of Duty: World at War Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts |found in = Multiple levels | used=United States Army | image= |weapons = Primary: 1 x 75 mm M3 L/40 gun Secondary: 2 x .50 cal Browning M2HB machine gun }} The M4 Sherman was a medium tank used by Allied forces during the Second World War. The Sherman tank is seen throughout every Call of Duty game set during the Second World War (except the original ''Call of Duty''). The tank is frequently seen providing support for the character by Allied forces. A Sherman Firefly tank can be used in Call of Duty 3 by playing the Polish missions. The American Sherman tank is also featured in multiplayer, with its rough equal the Panzer IV. Call of Duty: United Offensive In Call of Duty: United Offensive, the Sherman is the American's main tank. Like the Panzer and T-34, the Sherman can be used by two players and a machine gun mounted on its top, this one being a M2 .50 along with a .30 cal machine gun poking out from the front of the tank. Since the Elefant is unavailable to the Germans in levels that have the American team, the player doesn't have to worry about seeing one pop up without warning. Just make sure to keep on eye out for anti-tank weapon-equipped enemies, and the player should be fine. Call of Duty: Finest Hour The first time they are shown is during the campaign in Aachen while playing Chuck Walker. While playing as Sam Rivers it is possible to get to control a Sherman for most of the level (the other times being outside clearing out buildings). The tanks then are seen one last time during the last 3 missions of the game in Remagen. Call of Duty 2 M4 Shermans are chronologically first seen in Operation Supercharge. Three of them can be seen and one of them would be destroyed by Flak 88 guns. British Shermans in North Africa are painted light tan and can be mistaken to be white. European Shermans are seen clad in olive drab and have the "Rhino" cutters on the lower transmission cover to aid them in plowing through hedgerows. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One M4 Shermans are only seen in We've Been Through Worse, Farewell to Friends, The Great Crusade and The Last Train. In We've Been Through Worse, a Sherman joins a group of infantry assaulting a small bridge that crossed the river inside Maubeuge. As it tries to cross, a bomb is dropped on the bridge and the Sherman falls into the river. In Farewell to Friends, some Shermans supports the player destroying Panzers. In The Great Crusade, some Shermans land on Omaha Beach but are immobilized by explosives soon afterward. More Shermans are seen supporting the player in The Last Train as he fights his way through the town. After the player boards the Panzer, they aren't seen from then on. Call of Duty 3 The Sherman makes many appearances throughout the campaign, being used by the Americans, Canadians, and the Firefly by the Polish. This game clearly shows the vulnerability of the Sherman to Tigers. It is available in the multiplayer maps Poisson and Merville. The driving controls differ from that of the campaign, although the multiplayer controls are a bit easier. Its hostile counterpart is the Panzer Mk.IV. The Panzer only has one advantage over the sherman and that is its a bit lower to the ground and thus slightly harder to hit. The Shermans frontal armor (glacis plate) can take 3 hits from a Panzer while the sides can take 2. Shermans and Panzers can be taken out by 2 Bazooka or Panzerschreck launcher rounds, or if closer 1 sticky grenade and 1 launcher round. A bug occurs when a teammate mans the 50. Calibre Browning mounted on the turret. For some reason, it causes the main Canon's rounds to fire in random directions other than the reticle as if firing from the hip and only the coaxial machine gun is accurate. This also applies to the Panzer. Treyarch has not fixed this problem. Call of Duty: World at War The Sherman only appears as an AI in solo/co-op, and is not featured in any map in multiplayer. It was, however, going to be featured in a cancelled multiplayer map. The Sherman makes it's first appearance in the American campaign level Hard Landing during the attack of the Japanese airfield on Peleliu Island. The M4A3R3, a flamethrower version of the Sherman is also seen in the level Relentless. It's standard version is also seen in the same level. sherman m1919.jpg|A Sherman on Peleliu Codww-pel-lead tank team.jpg|A Sherman on Peleliu Tank vs japanese.png|A Sherman "Crocodile" on Peleliu Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts On the level "The Race to Bastogne", the player takes control of GySgt. Alex McCall, the operator of the Sherman Tank. Appearances *''Call of Duty: United Offensive'' *''Call of Duty 2'' *''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'' *''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' *''Call of Duty: Roads to Victory'' *''Call of Duty 3'' *''Call of Duty: World at War'' *''Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts'' Trivia *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, there is a playercard background called "The Sherman." It consists of an image of the side of a Sherman, specifically the tank's tracks.﻿ *In World at War, it is possible to be killed by the flamethrower Sherman. *In the level Defending the Pointe, one can get on top of a parked Sherman. It is very hard to do while the tank is moving but it is possible. *In United Offensive's American campaign, it is possible to spot a "second" machine gun in the Sherman's hull MG turret. *In Call of Duty 2, European Shermans, instead of African Shermans were used in Operation Supercharge. This is possibly a mistake done by the developers. Gallery Codww-pel-lead_tank_team.jpg|An M4 Sherman with U.S. Marines riding on top in World at War. Image:sherman1_uo.png|''United Offensive'' Sherman. Image:sherman2_uo.png|''United Offensive'' Sherman. File:Tank vs japanese.png|''World at War'' Sherman firing a Flamethrower. File:Cod5 tank.jpg|Sherman in World at War. Image:Sherman tank.jpg|A Sherman tank in Call of Duty 3. Image:‎Sherman Tank.jpg|A Sherman tank as it appears in Call of Duty 3 for the Americans (Polish and Canadians use the Firefly). cod2sp-20101109-172807.png|An M4 Sherman fighting a Tiger I in Call of Duty 2 , notice it's a custom mission. Sherman.png|A Sherman firing its Flamethrower in World at War. File:Call of Duty 3-M4 sherman.jpg|Another Sherman tank in Call of Duty 3. Destroyed M4 Sherman CoD2.jpg|A destroyed M4 Sherman. Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:World War II Category:Call of Duty 3 vehicles